


Of nothings and somethings

by Zhanin



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-02 00:08:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zhanin/pseuds/Zhanin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which power results in nothing. A well placed kicks results in something. And a fan tries her hand at this thing called Homestuck fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of nothings and somethings

**Author's Note:**

> Edit of a drabble I wrote very quickly between the updates of Dirk finding the fenestrated plane (when we didn't know he knew what it was) and Roxy escaping the inbetween. Basically, what I wish would have happened.

**Dirk = > Fix The Thing  
**

This is an odd circumstance, but Dirk..well...Dirk is used to strange things. He has seen more than most his age. It’s something, much like his knack for all things technological, he prides himself on. So when a large window..thing…randomly appears in his kitchen, he takes it as any collected Rhyme Master would.

He gives it a once over, comes up with a sick beat to explain the basics of the thing, and then proceeds to try figure out what the fuck it is. A kick to its side has no effect, but the cord opposite of him looks promising. There are no power sources free here though. Best take it to his room then.

After a fight with his Sylladex - he should have known trying to captchalogue that thing would be difficult - he moves to his room. A quick release, and the window slams to the ground. Good thing it already looks broken. A shrug, no matter. He pulls the cord, and wades through the pile of plush rumps and hats. Tucked out of sight is a not-often used power source. Cracking fingers for dramatic effect, he plugs it in.

And gets _Nothing_.  
  
Dirk is a bit disappointed, but he’s pretty sure he can fix it. He is a Strider after all. Back through the pile and another quick appraisal of the odd device doesn’t tell him much. It doesn’t look like anything is out of place besides the shattered glass. Perhaps? Well, try and try again. Or some other happy-go-lucky saying Jake would say. Maybe the second time is the charm. He places another well aimed kick.  
  
And gets _Something.  
  
_ Because there are stars in his eyes and he can't see god damn thing, but he can feel soft plush material on his back. That is something he is used to. What is new is the warmth permeating on from above. There's a groan from the warmth..the thing..the person and it shifts. He blinks, trying to regain his bearings. There, his sight is coming back and oh, well shit.

“Messed that landing up. What the hell just happ-”  
  
The voice stops, the girl takes in her surroundings and props herself up.  
  
Roxy Lalonde looks down.  
Dirk Strider looks up.  
Pink meets Orange for the first time in reality.  
And it begins.

  
_The pieces are falling into place-  
here comes the enemies front line-  
but don't you almost feel sorry for them-  
for they're about to perish-  
to rifle and bladekind.  
_


End file.
